1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to a television set fascia.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fascias of television sets, especially of those equipped with so-called "flat-screen" cathode-ray tubes, usually have aesthetic defects. The inner rim of the fascias is not laid uniformly against the screen: this rim theoretically has the same curvature as the screen, but because of the production tolerances and the approximate centering of the tube in relation to the fascia when the tube is mounted the rim of the fascia is not laid uniformly against the screen.
Moreover, the vibrations experienced by the sets during their transfer and functioning cause abrasion of the rim of the fascia in contact with the screen. The dust generated by this abrasion remains on the screen.
Finally, the known fascias do not effectively support the cathode-ray tubes which may be destroyed if the sets fall a little way.